The One Who Holds the Dagger
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Belle steals the Dagger.


**The One Who Holds the Dagger**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you_, nothing!_

**A/N **Belle steals the Dagger. This started out as an innocent angst-filled one-shot...and somehow I turned into well...I turned it into_ this. _I must be more frustrated than I thought.

Anyhow, please _enjoy_ and review ~

* * *

The dagger in Belle's hand gleamed as the hollow light from the street lamps fell on the blade.

Mr. Gold sucked in a wary breath," _How_ did you find that, dearie?"

"You're not that hard to figure out, _Rumpelstiltskin,_" Belle chided, waving the dagger back and forth.

He tried not to follow the movements with his eyes. He tried not to let her know how terrified he was. He could be brave, for her.

"How long?" He asked," How long have you remembered?"

"From the beginning. Why do you think I was locked up in the psych ward?" Belle snapped, anger gleaming in her bright blue eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart drop. This wasn't the Belle he remembered from long ago. She had changed.

But as she stood in front of him, delicately running her fingers over _his_ dagger, Rumpelstiltskin found that the change hadn't been _completely_ for the worst.

He _quite_ liked this new development in their relationship. It was unexpected...to say the least...but Belle had never been one to do as was expected of her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked," _Kill me_?"

Belle smiled up at him," _Perhaps_."

She seemed to be enjoying the new little game they were playing, and Mr. Gold had no choice but to play along.

"Then by all means, go ahead,_ dearie_." Rumpelstiltskin opened his arms to her in surrender.

She tapped the tip of the dagger to her lips, thinking," Well you're no fun at all. I was expecting a dramatic fight scene...and some heroic banter."

He smirked down at her," This isn't one of your little adventure stories, Belle. This is the real world."

"We're fairy-tales, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said," Let's at least act like it."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed," So who's the villain in this story, Belle? _You_ or_ me_?"

She shrugged," It doesn't really matter, does it? Either way,_ I'm_ going to win."

"So you're finally going to kill the beast?" He asked, placing a hand over his heart in mock defeat.

Belle fixed him with a furious glare, and pointed his dagger at him," Shut up."

To his annoyance, he was forced to clamp his mouth shut.

Belle chuckled, looking gleeful," Ooh, this is going to be _such_ fun. I can make you do whatever I want."

He said nothing.

"And there's not a thing you can do about it, is there?" She taunted, running her hands over the dagger in excitement.

Rumpelstiltskin growled, but the sound died in his throat. He couldn't speak.

He tried to rush toward her, to take back what was his in _any_ way possible.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so," Belle hissed," Stop moving this instant, Rumpelstiltskin."

He froze, unable to do anything but breathe. His arms wouldn't work. His legs wouldn't move. He was helpless.

She walked toward him, hips swishing the whole way.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear," Whatever shall I do with you now, _hmm_?"

Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips against hers. He wanted her, _more than anything._

Her warm lips teased his jugular, and she proceeded to leave a trail of kisses over his neck, before she spoke again," _Kiss me, Rumpelstiltskin_."

His arms encircled her waist, forcing her against him. He kissed her collar bone first, leaving a trail of kisses to rival her own.

_Two could play at this game of torture._

But he could not longer resist the urge to kiss her...without another thought, he touched his lips to hers.

He tangled his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss with a speed and force that alarmed even him.

Belle reacted immediately, only pausing to drop the dagger into the inside pocket of his jacket.

_She didn't need the dagger to make him do what she wanted._

* * *

A/N This was odd. Very odd. I had to stop it before it turned into straight smut. I almost wrote it...then stopped myself. _Please_ review?


End file.
